Universal Studios Philadelphia commercial transcript
Here are the transcript of commercials for Universal Studios Philadelphia. 1995 Universal Studios America teaser promo (1995) * Walter Cronkite (announcer): '''Celebrate the wonders, the dream, the culture, the spirit, and the liberty of America's history. Universal Studios America, an all new theme park at the heart of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Opening soon in next Independence Day, 1996. 1996-2001 '''As Universal Studios America (1996-1998) TBA As Universal America (1999-2001) September 11, 2001: The Closer of Universal America Announcement (2001) * Announcer: '''To all of our guests in Philadelphia, following the today's darkest event taking place in our country, we officially announced that Universal America theme park is going to be temporarily closed down. But we hope you all fellow Americans will be safe from major threat. (Please add any fanon transcripts you want) 2002-present '''The Liberty's Kids Live Teaser Promo on WHYY-TV Summery The first teaser promo of The Liberty's Kids Live which aired on WHYY-TV, one PBS stations in Philadelphia, after the end of The Liberty's Kids. Transcript Announcer: Want to see more adventures with discovery, freedom and justice with Henri, Sarah, and James? Well, you're in luck! The Liberty's Kids will be debuting their all-new show attraction, "The Liberty Kids Live", exclusively at Universal Studios Philadelphia, celebrating the adventure, fun and freedom of America at the heart of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Opening Summer 2003. The Opening of The Liberty's Kids Live: Exploring Around the Park (2003) Summery The three main cast from The Liberty's Kids explore around the Universal Studios Philadelphia theme park. Transcript *'Sarah:' Hey, James, where the heck are we? *'James:' I think we're in a studio. *'Henri:' "Universal Studios"? Wow, that looks like a fun place. Let's go in it! *(Sees the Edward Scissorhands ice cream store) *( The main characters makes a huge mess at the store) *(Henri is seen playing with the doors at Hershey's Chocolate World) *(James is seen Dancing on the set in The Flintstones: Prehistoric Independence Day) *(Sarah gets grossed out by the ghost in The Ghostbusters Dance Party) *'Announcer:' The Liberty's Kids Live! An all new stage experience featuring the characters of the hit PBS show! *'Henri:' Ha, ha! I told that was a fun place. *'James: '''You said it. (sees Sarah arrives covered in ghost's slime) Oh my gosh, Sarah, what happen to you? *'Sarah: Please don't ask. (Ends with the Universal Studios Philadelphia logo, website and copyright text) *'''Announcer: Opening this summer at Universal Studios Philadelphia, celebrating the freedom of America! The Simpsons Ride and Springfield: Road Trip to Pennsylvania (2011) Summery The Simpsons family are on the road trip to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to go to the Universal Studios theme park, while two of the family's kids, Bart and Lisa, continuously annoys Homer by keep on asking to him that are they there yet until they finally arrived to Universal Studios Philadelphia. Transcript * (the Simpsons family drives away from Springfield) * Bart and Lisa: 'Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No. * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No. * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '(bit annoyed) No! * (Homer repairing a new tire to his car) * 'Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No! * (at the motel during the night) * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No! * (at the rest stop) * '''Bart and Lisa: '(outside) Are we there yet? * 'Homer: '(in the restroom, voice over) NO! * (arriving at Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) * 'Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? *'Homer: ''' (angerly irritated) NOOOO!!!!!! * (few moments later after arriving) * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!! (strangles Bart) * (Stops at the front gate) * '''Bart: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: (looks to see the Universal Studios Philadelphia theme park. Then releases Bart) Yes, now we're here. You're happy now?! * Bart and Lisa: Yay! Finally! * Homer: Woo-HOO!! * Announcer: Springfield is coming to Philadelphia, along with The Simpsons Ride! Opening soon at Universal Studios Philadelphia. * (later that night when the Simpsons family drives away from the park) * Bart and Lisa: Dad, are we at home yet? * Homer: (annoyed groans) This is going to take days to get back home. The Amazing World Of Gumball 4D: The Tape (2012) Summery Darwin is trying to film a tape about The Amazing World Of Gumball 4D coming to Universal Studios Philadelphia but keeps failing. Transcript is seen recording Darwin at the front gate at Universal Studio Philadelphia '' *'Darwin: Hi, My name is azza-um (sighs) *'Darwin: '''Hi, my name is Warwin Datterson. UGH! ''over Hi, my name's Darwin Watterson, and this flim, and this fil, flim, AHH... CURSE WORD! over Hi, my name is Darwin Watterson, and this Darwin's about...sighs Uh... *'Gumball: '(Off screen) Oh Come on! *'Darwin: '''Hi my name is Darwin Watterson and me and my friend are having a new ride at Universal Studios Philadelphia! In 2013! There! I got it right this time, right, Gumball? *'Gumball: '(looks at his camera) I don't think so, dude. Because my cam' is out of juice before you got it. So we have to start all over again after I recharge. *'Darwin: '''(facepalm and whines) Awwwwww.... Not again, man! '''Splatoon: French and Indian War Arena: Announcement by the Squid Sisters (2016) Summery The Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, from Splatoon gives the audience the announcement about the new Splatoon-themed attraction is coming to Universal Studios Philadelphia on thier news program. Transcript TBA Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Liberty's Kids Category:Transcripts Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:The Simpsons Category:Free to edit Category:Non-Disney Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball 4D Category:Splatoon